The 8th
by Mrs. Scott Kennedy
Summary: After an old memory is brought up between the boys, they start realize the little things about each other that they'd never thought about before. Barry/Lucas Slash. M for sexual stuff later. Possibly language
1. Chapter 1

Whoops! I am SUCH a big procrastinator! Really I'm supposed to be working on my other fics, you're probably like, "wtf, pokemon?" at this moment. So sorry about that. I just had so many good ideas! But I'll update on that soon, since I just got a new LAPTOP! WOOT! Anyway enjoy the story. It may get... innappropreitate at the end though. Not for young'ns!

* * *

Barry didn't know it, but I had had a crush on him for an extremely long time. Ever since we were little. In fact, I remembered the date exactly that I developed the crush. It was October 8th. I was sleeping over at his house for the first time. We were both 8 at the time…

"_Oooh let's make some popcorn!" _

"_Totally! I'm starved." Barry yelled. He ran to the kitchen and tossed a bag of corn kernels into the microwave. He pressed a button then ran back over to me. We play fought until the microwave beeped again, and he went back to retrieve the popcorn. "Ready?" He asked me as we ran upstairs. I sat in front of the television and he fumbled with the DVD player. Seconds after he sat down, the title screen for __Pete Pikachu: Lost in the Haven__ appeared on the screen. I remembered the DVD I had that I snuck from my dad that morning. _

"_Hey Barry?"_

"_Hm?" He was already digging into the popcorn._

"_I think I have a better movie…" I said. I crawled to my duffel bag and got the copy of __The PokeDead__. I showed him the cover and he squinted to see the bloody graphic on it. Obviously wanting to sound tough, he said:_

"_Oh awesome, dude! Let's watch that!" He popped it in, and the menu started playing. Clips of the movie rolled as it waited for us to choose an option. Pictures of bloodied up pokemon were shown, and a close-up of a pale Raichu stumbling towards the camera made my eyes widen. It was a disturbing image. I knew why Dad hid these kinds of movies in the drawer now. _

"_You sure you want to watch this?" I asked him. He nodded, but I felt that he was tense too. The movie started playing. We both sat in silent, watching the events unfold while we munched on our buttery popcorn. Scenes started playing and it was terrifying. I watched in horror as one of the extras was devoured by a gross-looking Luxray. The Pokemon had skin and fur peeling off of its body and an eye was missing. I vowed not to turn away, but Barry did the opposite. He pushed the empty popcorn bowl away and crawled onto my beanbag, snuggling up to me and turning his head into my chest. _

"_Lucas I don't want to watch this anymore…" He whined. I completely agreed._

"_Okay just stay here." I leaned forward and pressed the power button on the DVD player, and the room turned dark. We had only been 20 minutes into the movie. The room was quiet again, and the only sound was Barry's breathing. It was irregular and heavy. I'd never seen anyone that terrified before in my life. To pass the time, I gently rubbed his back with my palm._

"_I want to go to bed…" He trailed off. A couple seconds passed._

"_Well, I was wondering if you could sleep with me." I said that was fine and I got up. Barry clung onto me, and we walked to his small bed. I didn't know sleepover etiquette, I thought that that was the norm, but I later learned I should've brought a sleeping bag. I laid down and he did too. We pulled the blankets up to our chins and I protectively put my arm around his waist. His breathing slowed and we both fell asleep. We hadn't talked about the event since. _

Over the years (approximately 7) my crush had developed into something more real. Instead of being simply being attached to him every second, and asking to spend the night at his house all of the time, hoping to replay that one night's events, I started being thoughtful. He had trouble with girls and I helped him as best as I could. I gave him the perfect gifts every year when his birthday rolled around, and always listened to his troubles.

* * *

Ugh sorry if this doesn't make sense. I wrote this whole little story thing and decided it needed its own chapter, but then the rest didn't make sense, so lots of edits were made. Sorry if it's confusing but there's definitely more to come. I promise to update this often, because with my first story, there wasn't constant updates and I know how frustrating that is. Anyway subscribe, do whatever, and I will post some more chapters soon! Toodles!


	2. Chapter 2

Sidenote: Okay okay I admit this isn't my _best _work but I had to connect this somehow. So don't just dismiss it when the middle gets to the point where you're thinking, "ugh, get on with it!". The 3rd chapter is way better. I've already written it but I like to wait a week before updating, so I get some more people checking out my stuff. Anyway, carry on.

* * *

I ran my fingers through his soft blond hair. He was unmoved and only gave a soft snore at my touch.

"Barry. Barry wake up…" I spoke quietly to wake him up as gentle as possible. He stirred a little and yawned at the disturbance.

"Mmm mom…" He said with his eyes still closed. He pawed for his blankets, pulling them up to his chin once they were in his grasp. "Just lemme sleep. So tired…" He trailed off and his breathing became steady again, signifying he was back to The Land of Nod.

"No dude it's Lucas. Wake up." I tried again, this time shaking him a little. His eyes fluttered and opened wide at the sight of me. He blinked a couple times.

"Lu-… Lucas!" He croaked. He voice was tired and his breath was filled with sleep stench. I tried my best not to recoil at it.

"Yeah." I smiled, got up and stretched my arms. "Whaddya doin' sleepyhead?" I asked. He stretched his legs and yawned again.

"Mmm I was sleeping thank you very much." He grinned and got up to get dressed. He was clothed in red plaid pajama pants and no shirt. I couldn't help but blush at the sight. He took a look at the digital clock on his bedside. It read 10:32 A.M. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed. Barry ran to his dresser, threw a basic black t-shirt on, then his orange and white jacket. He stripped himself of his pajama bottoms and kicked them away so they slid on the wood floor and quickly put a pair of boxers on, then some grey jeans. I forced myself to look elsewhere as he put underwear on. It took a lot of self control and unfortunately, Barry seemed to notice. "Uh we're both guys you know…" He said as he was putting on his watch.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I just thought you'd want some privacy is all." He put on his brown shoulder bag and his green scarf. We ran downstairs and Barry grabbed an energy bar. He and I both knew they were too effective, but he was addicted. We ran out the door and headed towards the forest. Then I thought about it. Why were we headed towards the forest?

"Hey Barry?" I called out. He was already 10 feet in front of me. He stopped and turned, waiting for me to catch up.

"What?"

"What are we doing?" He started walking again onto a grassy path. It was obviously not used very often.

"I just needed to talk to you." My heart started beating furiously. No matter what the situation, whenever anyone says 'I have to talk to you', you automatically feel nervous. This situation was no exception. I hoped that it was the good kind of nervous.

"About…?" I had to ask. My chest was probably going to explode otherwise.

"You'll see." He was facing straight forward. That was definitely _not _the answer I wanted to hear. I ignored the rustling of the trees and thought about all the possible scenarios that could happen.

_He could be confessing his love for me… _I sighed. That would be the day.

We were walking for at least 10 minutes in complete silence until we reached the edge of Lake Verity.

"Jesus, Barry. We could've just taken the normal route you know." I laughed it off, and he did too. I was glad to hear his voice again.

"Yeah but that wouldn't have been fun. Don't you like taking the more, ya know, secluded routes?" I shook my head. We sat down next to each other in front of a big rock facing the lake. It was calming. My senses cleared. I could finally think straight.

"I think that if it saves time, it's better. So I guess not if it means a huge detour like that." He sighed and took off his book bag and threw it to the side.

"Eh whatever. I love to take in that place. I like to think I can hear the Pokémon breathing in there."

"Dude that's silly. How can you hear them breath?"

"Do you know how many Pokémon there are in that forest?" I thought about it. He was right… I stretched my legs out and relaxed against the rock. I listened to the lake, which was only about seven or eight feet away. I swam in my own thoughts, avoiding the big "waves" of thought that seemed to come crashing into me, about how much I liked the boy beside me, and what I was going to do about it. On one side all I wanted to do was kiss the hell out of him until I lost every ounce of air from my lungs, but on the other, I was so nervous that I wanted to cry. (A/N funny part about this is that the inspiration was that my friend was going through the same exact problem, and we were talking about it as I was writing)

_Be a man, Lucas! _I could hear my father's voice. _Being a little bitch about this isn't going to change the fact that you still like him! Do something about it! _The voice was right. Although factually, my dad would never support my choices on being gay. That was okay though. I was pretty sure I still loved him.

"Lucas," I quickly turned towards Barry, to end up only centimeters away from his face. I backed up a little and noticed a bright red blush forming across the bridge of his nose. "Oh uh sorry dude…" He shyly rubbed the back of his head and looked across the water.

"No it's okay. That was my bad too. Can I ask why you were so close though?" God, why'd I have to act like such a jerk? I should've been flirting and stuff. Or at least acting like a nice guy. He went criss-cross-applesauce and looked longingly into the distance. Or at least I thought that's what he was doing. "Barry?"

"Oh I was wondering what you were saying." He replied simply. As I recalled, I wasn't saying anything.

"What I was… saying?"

"Yeah you were mumbling to yourself and I wanted to know what you were saying." Uh oh. I hoped he didn't hear anything to serious. "So what _were _you saying?" I fumbled for an answer.

"Uh nothing. I dunno actually. You didn't hear anything, did you?" He shook his head, without glancing at me. Then I remembered our walk in the forest. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" I pressed my face against the cold smooth stone for a second. It felt good on my extremely warm face. He coughed.

"Well I was wondering…" His thoughts went into oblivion as he started muttering non-coherences that were inaudible to the human ear.

"Hey Barry." He whipped his head around to look at me. His amber eyes seemed to sparkle a little. "What were you talking about?" He shrugged. I was onto his little games. He'd tried the 'stupid act' ever since we were in kindergarten. He always did this when he was uncomfortable. "Ah ah ah no. You know exactly what you were talking about. Spit it out!" His mouth made a perfectly straight line. We stared at each other for a couple seconds and he gave in. With a giant sigh, he said:

"Fiiine. Do you remember a couple years ago, when we were like (A/N Can you guess the age he's talking about, readers?) oh I dunno, 8 (A/N DING DING DING righty-o!) or something?"

"Well yes that was kind of a full year of my life."

"Right well you remember in October? When you watched that movie with me? And I got really scared? And you put me to bed and slept with me?" He quickly corrected himself. "Eh-hem I mean like, slept in the same bed as me?" _Ah all too clearly_ was what I wanted to say, but I pretended to ponder the memory.

"Hm… Yeah I think I do remember." I answered. "What about it?"

"Oh nothing. Just wondering if you remembered."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." He yawned which made me yawn too. I was tired. It was a Saturday. I was supposed to be up for at least two more hours. "Well wanna head back?" He asked.

"But we've been here for like, 10 minutes. What would be the point?"

"I don't know actually. I just kind of want to go home." The smell of rain filled the air. Yeah it was time to get back. Maybe he wanted to go home on instinct. He must've sensed it. Smart kid. I called him 'kid', but really he was the same age as me.

We got up and he grabbed his brown bag. We walked back home and it started to rain. "Let's run!" Barry exclaimed as soon as the first drop hit him. I obliged and we finally got home. I was sore and felt like shit. We ran to his house and I shook myself off before we got inside. "Mom?" Barry yelled. He walked over to the fridge, taking off his jacket and scarf in the process. His bag and shoes were already dropped by the front door. "Went to town. Be back in a few hours…" Barry read aloud the note that was taped to the fridge. "Criminy." He turned around and threw his jacket on the table and chair. "What're we gonna do for 'a few hours'?" He asked indirectly to me. I shrugged and flopped onto the couch in front of the T.V. Barry walked over and leaned onto the edge of it. I stared at him for a bit as he had a mental argument with himself on what to do. Slowly, a smile curled the edges of his mouth.

"What…?" I couldn't help but smile too. His faces were so cute.

"Wanna watch a movie?" My heart stopped. Probably not so healthy when that happens more then three times a day. That whole, 'heart stopping' thing. Goddamn Barry for having that stupid effect on me.

"Uh sure…? Which?"

"Hmm… want to try The PokéDead again?" I noticed what he was getting at.

"Definitely."

* * *

"OMG sucha predictable storyline omgness" I don't care. Yes the events are pretty obvious but that's the way I like doing things. Plus I like stories like that when the pairing is slightly rare, and, I have to get the story going somehow.

Well anyway review and whatever. See ya later.


	3. Chapter 3

We both jolted up the stairs and Barry scrambled around his room to find the copy of the grotesque horror movie.

"Wait, you have it?" I asked. He kind of laughed but kept looking.

"Well I actually have your copy from way back when," He replied. I was a little surprised at first, but then I remembered I could never recall ever taking that back.

"Popcorn?"

"Oh totally," This was playing out just as I had hoped. Exactly like when we were little kids.

I got popcorn out of the cabinet and put it in the microwave for a minute. Now I knew how Barry felt. Fidgety and restless. _Man, _I thought. _It must suck to be this way all the time. _I heard I mighty "Ah ha!" from the upstairs and I checked the time left on the microwave.

"Hold on! Thirty seconds left!" I yelled.

"Chill! I'm only putting it in," I paced in front of the microwave when finally it beeped. I poured it into a large bowl and ran upstairs after disposing the popcorn bag. "Hey can you close the door?" Barry asked after I entered his room. He was already resting in one of the bean bags. I wondered where the other one was. I mean the first one was rather large and could easily fit the two of us, but it would be a little… snug.

I closed the door and walked over to Barry. He snatched the bowl out of my hands and starting digging in, just like he was 8 again.

"Dude, where am I going to sit?" I asked out of mild curiosity. He looked at me like I was retarded.

"Right here. Duh." I sat down next to him just as he said. Our knees were touching, and so were our arms. He pressed play on the remote and gore filled the screen. I noticed that Barry had pulled down the curtains of his windows.

Somehow through the course of the first ten minutes, I managed to grab a few handfuls of popcorn, but the rest was history. The popcorn that is. We both watched intensely, hoping that we wouldn't freak out like Barry did last time. Well not just Barry. I was pretty scared then too.

Minutes passed and suddenly the image of the bloodied Luxray appeared. I heard Barry whimper slightly.

"You okay, bro?" I asked, attempting to sound tough. To answer my question, Barry grabbed my left hand and squeezed it tight. I soothingly (or at least I hoped it was soothing) rubbed my thumb on the back of his hand. The scene passed and I was pretty sure he spent the whole time watching it with his eyes closed. When it ended, he was still clutching my hand for support. My heart was fluttering. I couldn't help but take it as a sign that he really liked me. _Now or never_ I thought to myself. I glanced over at Barry. He was holding my hand, and with the other was biting at his nails beds. He looked sort of adorable when he was scared. I sighed. Then, I put my arm around him. I securely wrapped my arm protectively and securely like I did seven years ago. He inhaled a bit, most likely thinking an undead Pokémon was going to eat him, but then accepted it. Or so I thought.

Barry leaned forward and paused the movie at a non-gory part. He looked at me and said with buttery-smelling breath, "What are you doing?" My brain got jumbled and cramped with mixed symbols and error messages. _Shit shit fuck shit god fucking dammit mother of fucking God _my mind screamed at me. All I managed to say was,

"What?" _Smooth move champ. Way to be on top of things, Lucas. _It may have been stupid, but it was the only thing that was keeping me from stuttering.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" He asked me again, slowly. I sighed. Time to explain myself.

"Well… lately… you've just seemed all… flirty I guess. I just thought this is what you wanted." I was surprised that what I had said kind of made sense. I retracted my arm, but Barry grabbed my hand while he was still looking at me.

"No Lucas. You're right. That's not what I want," He said. "This is," He leaned in and kissed me soft and deep. Everything happened so fast, my mind could barely comprehend what was happening. I could only taste Barry's 'smell' (you know, everyone has a certain smell, and Barry just happened to taste like his smell) and extra butter-y popcorn. I took both my hands out of Barry's and placed them elsewhere. I placed my right hand on his waist again, firmly pressing my fingers into his side and moved my left hand onto the inside of his thigh. I felt my own length harden as I searched for Barry's.

Somehow, I just couldn't resist the boy. Hyper, blond, happy. He was just so damn great.

I rubbed the part of Barry's boner that I felt and felt him tremble at what I could've guessed would be the large amount of blood heading south. He moaned a little in my mouth and slid his tongue in all the way. I pressed harder into him and he moaned a little louder.

I stood up, taking Barry with me, and walked to the bed. I gave him one last peck on the lips as I started taking off my shirt. He helped too, and felt up my chest while doing so. I was pretty proud of my body, so of course I let him. Not that there was much there, but it was pretty muscle-y. I locked eyes with him and he bit the side of his lip in the most seductive, irresistible manner. It was his turn. I pushed his black t-shirt up over his head, taking time to feel his head of blond hair and then moved my hips into his comfort zone. We kissed once more, but there were still garments left. Time to fix that. I took a step back and unbuttoned my jeans. I slowly slipped them off as Barry feverishly stripped off his, eager for the next moments. I was eager too, but at least one of us had to be the more controlled one, for now at least.

Now I could clearly see Barry's boner making a small mountain in the thin cotton underwear. He wouldn't lock eyes with me, but instead was staring right at my hidden boner. I took a quick glance too. I was wearing my black briefs and my length looked quite big in them. My partner in this whole thing was probably thinking: _how in the world will that… fit? _If he was thinking that, I wouldn't blame him. I would be too. I hoped he was figuring he would be on the bottom. He was scrawnier after all.

Now that we only had a thin layer left, that could wait. I ushered Barry onto the small-ish bed and straddled his waist. My legs would've otherwise touched the ground, so I put my knees next to his sides. I bent down and kissed his soft, pretty lips. I hoped I wasn't too heavy. I weighed around 120 but I was pretty sure he weighed the same too, so I didn't worry about it too much. In mid-kiss, I positioned myself so we were both lying down, and our dicks were touching each other from beneath a small layer of clothing. The sensation was unreal.

I knew it was weird, but in that instance, I thought back to our trip to the lake. Only an hour ago was I contemplating whether or not I should ask Barry out. And now I was about to fuck the guy! What a day…

I pressed against him harder and harder until Barry had to clench his teeth as to not to yell anything too loud. I kissed him more and bit his lip a little. I immediately regretted it, fearing if he was okay or not.

"You… okay?" I asked and smiled. He looked away and scrunched his eyelids together again. He finally opened his mouth a little and let out a small groan.

"Come on… Lucas. I… do this stuff… in my sleep…" This time he smiled and just continued what I was doing. "Get to… the… good stuff…" We were both virgins, so neither of us really knew what we were doing. Especially since this was gay. I mean, we had looked through our mom and dad's 'sex boxes' to look at the pictures, but that didn't really tell us anything important. All I basically knew as that I had to get my dick into his hole. Maybe Barry knew more then he was letting off. I stepped off of him and the bed and pulled off my underwear, revealing my seven inch erection. Barry's eyes were wide for a second, and then he quickly pulled off his underwear. I estimated him to be about one inch less then mine in length.

I kissed him one last time before I was to take his virginity. I got a good look at his face before it was overtaken by emotion and ecstasy. Some of his hair was sticking to his head with sweat, and his lip was a little swollen. I wondered if I had bit it too hard or if that was his doing. He smiled and said, "Please go a little slower in the beginning, okay? And remember to stick your fingers in there before, to widen me up and make it a little more of an easier entrance, okay?" I hadn't originally known about the _last _part, but I merely nodded and climbed back on the bed again. I began to suck my finger, but then Barry reached for my hand.

"What?"

"Let me," He took my hand forcefully, causing me to almost fall forward on him. Instead I just kind of lost my balance a little, but then caught myself with one hand firmly placed on the comforter. But then our erections suddenly started brushing up against each other. It made me buckle over, which looked like I was in pain, but it was just through lust. It was only was soft brush, which made the feeling so much more intense. Then, he started sucking on my fingers, one by one.

He started with the pointer finger and slowly swirled his tongue around it. He didn't look at my face much, but then he took my middle finger. He took it in and out of his mouth while staring straight out me. He started with the ring finger and did the same as he did with the pointer, but this time he used his right hand to jerk my length a little. I felt pre-cum starting to drip already.

"Ah Barry, don't make me… yet," He kissed the back of my hand and then let me have my hand back. They were nice and wet.

I slowly slid one finger up his hole and then added another. The look on his face turned from just fine and transitioned to a silent moan. Then I added a third, and he put his lips together tightly. I spread the fingers a little and then added the fourth. Barry let out a curse and started breathing heavier. Once his entrance was more relaxed, I wrapped my fingers around the base of my dick and put the tip in.

"Ahh… AHH!" Barry exclaimed once I was all the way inside of him. My heart was pumping wildly, and hearing Barry scream was all I needed to keep going. I started pumping, going in and out, in and out. He closed his eyes and breathed through his mouth loudly. I hit harder and managed to get, what I thought, was his prostate. Every few thrusts I would receive a loud groan from my lover. It made me want to cum, but I couldn't. Not at that moment at least. It was tempting, but instead I just moaned with him. It wasn't even forced.

After a few minutes of hot, steamy sex, I was finally ready to cum. I placed a hand on his erection and pumped slightly fast.

"Fuuck… Lu-Lucas…" Barry whined. I learned multi-tasking was serious shit when I started thrusting harder too. I started to moan out of lust from popping my friend's cherry and I tried to signify I was about to explode out of my dick. "Lu-cas," He said weakly. "Stop for a second…"

"Dude I'm about to blow a huge load here a-"

"Take it out," He commanded. I was frustrated, but I obliged. I hoped he knew how painful it was to keep all of the semen held up. "Uhhf…" He grunted as he sat up and collapsed on the floor.

"Are you al-…?" I realized what he was doing. I stepped off of the bed and laid on the floor. The wood was nice and cool on my backside. Barry wrapped a tissue around my length and wiped all of the gunk off of it, then took a deep breath and put the head of my penis into his mouth. "Fuck!" I yelled. The pleasure was so intense. I moaned again louder and louder as he sucked me off. I put my hand against his golden locks and slid him down a bit farther... "I can't take it anymore… B-Barry!" Were my finishing words as I blew a huge white load into his mouth. There was a lot, so some of it dribbled onto his chest and down to his own, unattended dick. He was about to wipe the cream off when I sat up and kissed him, taking in the flavor of _my _own juices. It felt wrong, and I knew it was, but it tasted strangely… good.

I used my middle finger and took some of the semen onto my hand, and started to pump Barry again, using the jizz as a sort of lubricant. I stopped kissing him and brought my mouth to something that deserved a little more attention. It was red, hard, and pulsating, but I managed to fit more than half into my mouth. I ran my tongue over the head and tongued the small slit of the tip that I could tell was about to release.

"Oh my G-… Lucas, Jesus…" Barry panted. I felt his hand on the back of my head which made me go down harder, just like I had done to him. I bobbed my head up and down, tasting the salty pre-cum, awaiting the showstopper. I clenched my left fist to stop my gag reflex and went down as low as I could down his dick. He moaned as loud as he ever had, and I mimicked him, which made my mouth vibrate. Barry kind of giggled, but then moaned louder, then said, "Ah Lucas… I am… goi-… cum!" He yelled and burst into my mouth and down my throat. I underestimated the amount of sperm the guy had, and unfortunately it dribbled down my face too. After taking his now flaccid penis out of my mouth, he imitated me and kissed me right back, tasting all of his juices too. It was as if he was saying _I can do that too! _His tongue licked off all the white stuff from my face. We were both still panting, hard. It felt like I had run a mile or two. My lungs hurt, my throat hurt. At least my ass didn't hurt. I felt kind of bad for him on that account. I leaned against the bed spreading my legs to get air circulating. Barry leaned into me, and I saved a spot on my shoulder for him.

"Barry, are you okay? Like, seriously do you need water or something?" He didn't say anything but pointed to the T.V. I had totally forgotten about. "What about it?" Weakly, he muttered:

"I don't want to watch it anymore," I remembered back seven years ago when he said that. Unfortunately (A/N unfortunately. Ha) we were too young for sex at that age, but that's how our whole intimate relationship really started. From Barry being scared of some movie. I got up to turn off the DVD and sat back down after the deed was done. "I've always wanted this," He said once we readjusted to a comfortable position.

"Why didn't you say anything," I asked. I was too tired to add anything that would signify it as a question though. No need.

"Because I didn't know how'd you react. You've acted pretty goddamn straight for the past seven years. Except today. I noticed when you forced yourself to look away from me when I was changing," I looked down and stroked his cock a little to think back to how naïve I was. He seemed to flinch a little and his length twitched a little bit.

"I never really thought of you as gay either," I replied.

"Why. Everyone else seems to think so."

"All of that crap about Dawn and stuff. How you liked her so much. Then how you wanted to look at the porn stuff," I retorted. I expected an answer like 'touché' or something, but instead he said:

" 'Twas all bullshit. I tried hard to convince you I was straight to be cool." Oh. I had totally gone along with it too. Dammit. "Do you know what today is?"

"What? Saturday? The day you got some? The 8th?" I got my strength back to make them questions.

"It's October 8th." He replied. October… The day I fell in love with him… "It's the seven year anniversary of when I fell in love with you," I wanted to cry. That was so sweet… because it was exactly the same case for me. "It was because you protected me from the PokéDead…" I smiled at his dorkiness.

I love Barry with all my heart, so 5 years after we lost our virginity to each other (he topped me a couple days later), I proposed to the wild blond. He said yes and bounced up and down. I proposed on October 8th. A day to remember

Woah I'm done. As I'm finishing this, it's 5 a.m. and I'm fucking tired! I spent all night writing this one. One of my best sex scenes!

Anyway, story is done, review and favorite still, whatever. It's all good. Oh, and just for the record, the date October 8th is nothing special. Although I looked it up and apparently it's Discover's Day in Hawaii. How funny is that! Well I guess it's only funny to me. You'd have to think about it for a bit. Anyway, see you later

-Aeron!


End file.
